Pearl Harbor
by FranziskaBlue
Summary: First things first: I do not own any rights to the story For me this is just another interesting ending for what I think is a great movie like Titanic. I love it from start to finish and I dont like people dying, I opted for a very 21st century solution that has the touch of the past.
1. Chapter 1

I always hate when good people die in the end and I thought that Hawaii is a good place for this story and in times of war, it might be liberal enough to have such an arrangement so this is my take on another end to: **Pearl Harbor**

_Evelyn, Danny and Rafe are sitting on the porch of Evelyn s home. The same home, she rented with girls who are nurses like her and who mean the world to the soldiers, the nurses that saved so many lives during the last few days._

Evelyn: We survived all this and it's not over yet. The war is still going on and you will both have to leave again soon. You both love me, I know that and I don't want to decide whom I have to love and whom I have to let go as I love is something that you cannot control.

Rafe: You are going to marry Danny, he is the father of your child that's the way it is.

Danny: Rafe you didn't listened to her like always, she said she doesn't want to decide means that she

Evelyn: It means that against all circumstances and rules we will live together if possible in a home as friends because we love each other. I don't care what the people might say, what I know is that I fell in love with Danny after I thought you were dead Rafe and when you were coming back I realized that I am also in love with you, at least I think I am. So I decided that until the war is over you have to share me as simple as that.

Rafe: You don't mean that, you can't possibly mean that. Evelyn that is insane, you

Danny: I think she is pretty serious about that Rafe look at her but I can

Evelyn: I am, its 1942 and nobody knows when the war will end. We need to survive that's the most important thing and you are both being more careful if you know what you have to loose and that is me and a wonderful child that needs you both. Ok?

Danny: Evelyn you know that I know, Evelyn that you and Rafe, I can go

Evelyn: didn't you listen?

Danny: I did listen but that's pretty crazy what you intend to do, you don't know what you are doing, what the people will say, what they will tell the child, what they will do.

Evelyn: I know but what if I decide to marry you Danny and you die in the war, do I automatically switch back to Rafe because he survived. Is that what you want me to do Rafe? To marry you suddenly because you survived and I thought you were dead. Danny, don't be so noble to leave me because Rafe your best friend is back from the dead. Destiny is testing us and we have to make the best out of this situation, so we are going to buy or rent a home here in Hawaii on the Big Island. I will continue working in the hospital with Sandra as long as I can, maybe even after the baby is born until the war is over. I will wait for you both to come back home. There is only one rule:

Rafe: I knew it, I knew it there are always rules, rules that you cant follow and that you then break and then

Danny: Shshshs, just listen to her, we don't have much time.

Evelyn: In times like these nobody keeps secrets from each other and I mean no secrets at all, we will tell each other everything, how we feel, you two are going to support each other every day as best friends, like brothers and you can write together or separately to me whatever one of you feels is the best way for him. Do it but I will be furious if one of you takes a risk that is not necessary. I want honesty that s all.

Rafe: That does sound fair although I don't think it is going to work out and I am not a big writer.

Evelyn: Why do you say that Rafe? You wrote every day from Britain and I lived for your letters, I still have them. And why do you think it's not going to work? Because you are so angry with me that I slept with Danny that you can't forgive me or that you will be so jealous not giving us this chance? If you want to you can leave find another girl than I stay here with Danny because I know that Danny won't leave us alone and will take care of himself.

Rafe: No, I meant I

Evelyn: Its up to you, I want you to be there for me, for the baby and care for me no matter where you are or what the others think about us.

Rafe: I know, but there is the problem that we have to leave in 2 hours for

Danny: Rafe

Rafe: She said no secrets.

Evelyn: I heard that Doolittle has requested you.

Danny: He has and it's a very, very dangerous mission.

Rafe: It comes directly from President Roosevelt, Doolittle said we well he said he needs volunteers.

Evelyn: And of course you are going, leaving me again with

Danny: He said volunteers but he requested us so it was impossible to say no, it's our duty and we will promise to come back. Evelyn, we promise you to come back.

_There is magic between Danny and Evelyn._

Rafe: I will take care of him I promise you that.

Danny: I will take care of you, in the meantime have a look at some homes and if you like one

Rafe: One that is directly located at the beach

Danny: Than rent it for us.

Evelyn: Seriously?

Rafe: Yes, with 4 bedrooms preferably.

Danny: Yes and if you have time decorate it together with Sandra and the others, woman like doing that don't they?

Evelyn: Yes, but now you have to leave I am coming with you to the plane.

Rafe: No, no don't do that.

Evelyn: Yes, I was there at the train station when you left last time and you told me in one of your letters that you were happy and felt loved so I am coming with you.

Rafe: Ok you wont give up anyway. I know you better, I am getting the bags, Danny bring her to the airport I ll meet you there and I am trying my best here, ok this is not easy but oh god you are my best friend and Evelyn.

Rafe hugs Evelyn and kisses her, then he hugs Danny.

Rafe: I am counting on you.

_Rafe leaves to get their things from their quarters._

Danny: Why did you do that? You could have left me, now that he is back.

Evelyn: Because it's a chance for him, its as easy as that.

Danny: What do you mean by that a chance for him?

Evelyn: Danny I love you so much and I am happy and overjoyed that I will give birth to your child, Rafe came back but that doesn't change a thing between us, don't you see that?

_She kisses him softly on his lips and hopes he will understand how she really feels._

Danny: You really and I thought you, I thought was just there because he was dead.

Evelyn: If he would have forced me to make a decision I would have chosen you Dan. Don't you ever forget that, we are having child together, a child that needs his dad ok?

Danny: But Rafe

Evelyn: Destiny will tell us and if he finds another girl don't stop him…

Danny: You really, really love me?!

Evelyn: Yes, yes I do why do you doubt that?

Danny: Because I thought he is, I never felt like this before with a girl and I didn't want to take something from Rafe. He always got the girl and I thought you and me, we both grieved for him, we were united our grief because he wasn't with us anymore and when he came back, I thought…

Evelyn: Hey, I love you and that had nothing to do with him coming back. I think you are funny and honest and intelligent, a great friend and wonderful smile. This time you got the girl as well don't you ever forget that and be careful, careful enough not die ok?

Danny: Ok. I promise.

_Both are walking hand in hand down to the airport to meet Rafe and the others to say their final goodbyes before they are off to fight in one of the most dangerous missions of the war…_


	2. Chapter 2

**On month later**

_A month later in action, planes fire, Rafe s and Danny s plane crashed, Red, Goose, and Doolittle are with them, its dark, foreign soldiers are everywhere, you can hear screams and explosions in the background, fire from burning planes. Doolittle is calming his men down._

Doolittle: These men will help us, don't panic please I speak Chinese trust me, I am not making that up.

Rafe: He is bleeding, oh my god Danny, hey Danny don't give up do you hear me, Evelyn will kill me if you die, don't you Danny. Goose I need your help, can somebody, I need a medic, he is bleeding, my god I don't know what to do.

Goose: I am radioing our position, is there anybody, can anybody hear me?

Doolittle: We need help!

Chinese man: American?

Doolittle: Yes, American, you Chinese?

Chinese man: Yes Chinese, dangerous here you come with me, other Japanese soldiers are not far, come I helping.

Red stuttering: Ca, ca, can we tru trust this, gu guy?

Doolittle: It's our only chance and he and his man shot the Japanese so they are in our favor which is a good sign. Come on.

Goose: Base station this is Tokio Heart, we crashed our planes into fields off the Chinese coast, we have been under attack by the Japanese, mayday, mayday we need your help. Mayday, Mayday!

_Evelyn is at the office in Pearl Harbour listing, she is nervous, anxious, and frightened for the life of her child's father and the life of the man that was her first big love._

Major Jackson: Tokio Heart Lt. Thompson, can you hear me? This is Aloha Boy calling.

_You can hear crackling in the line_

_Back off the coast of China_

Rafe: Danny, oh please think about your child, maybe it will be a boy and we can teach him all the things we did together, you can make him wings like those you did for me remember, those that didn't work? We can do all those things but we have to do them together, come on stay with me, don't close your eyes, hey stay with me.

Danny: Tell Evelyn I

Rafe screams: We need a doctor, he is bleeding, he is heavily bleeding do you hear me? Goose, Red, my god can anybody do something!

_Hawaii_

_Evelyn storms into the office grabs the receiver out of Major Jacksons hands. _

Evelyn: This is Aloha Girl nurse Evelyn Johnson calling, where is the patient bleeding? Please tell me where the blood is

Major Jackson interrupts her: You are not allowed to do this. You are not even allowed to be here, you will be punished for that, you shouldn't even know what s going on just because your boyfriend couldn't keep his mouth shut, give the receiver back, now!

_Evelyn looks at him with a stern look_

Evelyn: I pressed my fingers for 10 long minutes onto your carotid to save you life; every other nurse would have let you die as there were so many to help this day, another dead soldier, believe me nobody besides your family would have cared, you could have been another one of the many that lost their lives on that horrible day. Its because of me you are here, because I had the courage to do it because I instructed a young doctor who was all over the place to do the right thing, I helped him focus so he could save your life. I am a nurse, please let me help the man who is the father of my unborn child, I saved you for your children. Do what you can to find out where they are while I am doing my job here.

Major Jackson: You are…

Evelyn: Go

_China _

Danny: Evelyn

Rafe: Goose give me the damn receiver.

Goose: Here Rafe, good luck with that line, its not very good. I hope it will stay.

Rafe: Aloha Girl, Tokio Heart Lt. Rafe Mc Cauley calling, Evelyn is it really you?

_Hawaii_

Evelyn: Tokio Heart this is Aloha girl, it's me Rafe, please look where Danny is bleeding, where is the blood coming from. Press your finger onto the wound as hard as you can even if it is dirty, you need to apply as much pressure as possible in order to stop the bleeding. Do you understand me?

_China_

Rafe: Copy Aloha Girl.

_Rafe is looking at Danny s body and finds a bullet hole in his upper leg where blood is flooding out like water from fountain._

Rafe: Aloha Girl it's his upper leg, it's bleeding like hell it's like fountain, like the one outside the hospital oh man why aren't we near one. God what would I give for a hospital or at least a doctor.

Evelyn: Tokio Heart, Rafe please press your finger onto the wound and ask somebody to cut of some kind of fabric strap and with your fingers still pressed onto the wound apply a pressure bandage, than you have to walk like this until you find a doctor that can sew the veins back together, do you understand that?

Rafe: Copy Aloha Girl, Goose take the receiver back, Red fix me to Danny's leg and Danny don't you dare dying, I forbid you to die.

Doolittle: Where is your camp, this man needs help.

Chinese man: We saw you, here this can carry man, camp not far and we doctor in town.

Doolittle: You heard him , lets go, put Danny on the barrow. Lets move

Danny: Evelyn…

Evelyn: This is Aloha Girl, can you hear me?

Goose: This is Tokio Heart Lt. Thompson speaking.

Evelyn: Tokio Heart this is Aloha Girl put the receiver on Lt. Walker's ear. Please, I need to tell him something.

Danny: Evelyn I love you I want you to know that.

Evelyn: Shshsh, don't you dare dying now Lt. your child needs you.

Danny: Rafe will be

Evelyn: You are his father, fight for me, fight for us and the dream we have, remember Hawaii, stay strong and fight for our child, I expect that from you. You promised to take care of yourself, you promised me to stay strong and survive.

Danny: I am trying Aloha Girl, I am trying really here.

_Major Jackson takes the receiver from her in the office in Hawaii._

Jackson: This is Aloha Girl, Major Jackson I need to talk to Doolittle.

_Goose gives Doolittle the receiver_

Doolittle: Tokio Heart Doolittle speaking, Major?

Jackson: We have located you last position, help is under way.

Doolittle: Copy, Tokio Heart we met the Chinese and hope to get home as soon as possible

Jackson: Copy that, help is under way from our side, follow the man and wait for new instructions.

Doolittle: Copy that Aloha Girl, over and out.

_Hawaii_

Major Jackson: You are a very brave woman Evelyn.

Evelyn: Yes, one that saved your life.

Major Jackson: Yes but also you gave us enough time to locate them, as we can only locate people while they are speaking so there is a chance that we can get them out.

Evelyn: Thank you!

Major Jackson: You love these men, they are your best friends and you tried to save them, at the same time you stayed calm and said the right things, you are an incredible woman Evelyn Johnson and I am very thankful that you were there that day. Thank you for saving my life. Then and today you are did an incredible job.

Evelyn: Thank you Major.

Major Jackson: I ll do my best to get them out I promise you that, a ship is not far away from their position, I ll do what I can, I really promise that but we are still at war.

_Major Jackson is giving her a chair and she sits down_

Evelyn: Thank you, I think

_Major Jackson hands her a glass of water and Evelyn nods._

_China_

Rafe: Ready Danny?

Danny: Yes, I am trying to be brave but this hurts like nothing else I have ever imagined. It hurts like hell actually so

Rafe: I know, I know but do what you can to stay with me. Don't close your eyes, Evelyn would never talk to me again you know how she can be, if I would let you die, you need survive like I survived when I was in Europe. Clear?

Danny: Crystal!

Doolittle: Lift him up!

Chinese man: Follow us, you stay in middle than fine, we protect you now.

Doolittle: Thank you!

Chinese man: You help us, we help you. Ok?

_Danny moans. out of terrible pain_

Rafe: I am here, I am here Danny

_The men are walking through the jungle afraid of every noise they hear, afraid of every noise they make, Danny together with Rafe sings lullaby's and anything that comes into his mind trying his best not to fall asleep…_


	3. Chapter 3

**3 months later, Hawaii 1942**

_The plane is starting its decent to onto Honolulu*s airport, there is Evelyn looking up the sky, waiting with Sandra and Barbara for the boys to arrive back home. Finally the aircraft lands, the doors open, Rafe walks out, behind him Goose and Red, the last one is Danny on crutches smiling at her._

Evelyn: Danny, Danny

_Evelyn hugs him until he is out of breath_

Evelyn: You survived, you really survived this mission.

Danny: Yes, I promised to come back and I did, didn't I. Here I am, not in perfect condition but its getting better every day.

_Rafe joins them and gets a big hug from Evelyn as well._

Rafe: Evelyn its

Evelyn: Thank you for saving is life, thank you for staying alive, o my goodness its good wonderful to have you back as well.

_Evelyn kisses softly on his lips after she did the same thing with Danny earning a strange look from all of their friends who are wondering what is going on here. With Evelyn on his right and Rafe to his left Danny walks down the runway. _

Rafe: Told you they already talk, didn't you tell anybody what we are about to do? Not even Sandra or Barbara? I thought you girls talk all the time.

Evelyn: No, just told them I wanted a house with many bedrooms and I found one.

Rafe: You did not, really?

Evelyn: I did, it's on the beach, big patio, terrace and with 12 bedrooms in the main house, living room, kitchen and so on.

Rafe: Evelyn that must have cost a fortune to rent, why did you do that?

Evelyn: Well we have to do a bit of renovation but now that you are back you have some time on your hand I hope.

Danny: It will be wonderful, just wonderful.

Rafe: Danny don't give in that is madness.

Danny: She already told me as I had to authorize the bank transfer, it was expensive but it's a good investment and Evelyn is planning to stay here in Hawaii after the war and I like that idea.

Rafe: Why did you have to, man you are crazy.

Evelyn: Because I didn't rent the house, I bought it.

Rafe: How could you, that why Danny you

Evelyn: Rafe, anywhere else nobody would understand our living arrangements and I have the feeling that here people are more open, relaxed, its an island after all and I already made plans for it after the war, the war will end soon, you made sure of that. I believe that we are going to win this war.

Rafe: So do I but you don't know how long the war will go on and if it will really end, it could go on for many more years.

Danny: I am staying here, my injuries will take a long time to heal and you know that, Doolittle told me he offered you to go back to Europe, I heard that, I cannot go but you could, I hope you don't, you cannot be that desperate to die, I don't think, Evelyn, he...

Evelyn: You can't do this Rafe, not again. Please don't go nobody is that lucky, stay

Rafe: I

Evelyn: You promised me to stay, you promised it Rafe. You promised to come back and stay with me.

Rafe: Doolittle said that for Danny and me there is also the Washington option.

Danny: He offered you too?

Evelyn: What does he mean by that?

Rafe: It means Danny, Goose, Red and I could stay here with you and the girls together with Doolittle to plan the attacks against our enemies. Work out strategies; try them in training here and than train pilots who go over and fight.

Danny: It's a commission that the president would like to establish, people with experience that are brave enough to try new things in training and have the courage well we would try certain maneuvers which could be dangerous but at least we would be here with a lot of help and we wouldn't have to go back to war.

Rafe: Because we did this mission its kind of a gift but I am a pilot, I belong to this war. It's my chance, you don't understand, I am not that bright and I can even read properly and

Evelyn: Do I have to go to Doolittle personally or do you have it to do it yourself?

Danny smiles: Oh I already said yes don't worry.

Rafe: So did Red and Goose wants to surf again, for him this experience was too much. He wants to have a normal life again and he is not the only one but its different for me.

Evelyn: And you hesitated, Rafe McCawley?

_Rafe is helping Danny into the car and Evelyn starts driving them to their new home._

Rafe: When did you learn how to drive Evelyn?

Evelyn: My father told me how to drive back home, I didn't have to here in Hawaii but you didn't answer my question, why did you hesitate and thought risking your life again?

Rafe: I

Danny: Rafe, being a pilot is one thing but risking your life again after you had so much luck already is crazy you survived two missions. Most of the guys out there do things that are less dangerous, they don't survive, they don't come home. You didn't survive one but two missions of a caliber that others only dream about, you had your portion of luck don't risk it again.

Rafe: But I am a pilot and I want to fly and try new things, I want to help and be in the air where I am free, I want to win this war. I can do nothing more but flying an airplane, don't you understand me?

Danny: Than stay, in Europe you loose people that became your friends' every day nobody can change that at the moment. Here you can help them in finding a strategy that helps them to survive and win this war.

Evelyn: Please, you are part of this now.

Danny: Rafe you are my best friend stay.

Rafe: You and Danny you are unbelievable I thought that through and I think its for the best if I leave.

_Evelyn stops the car, leans over and kisses Rafe passionately._

Evelyn: We are a family that includes you!

Danny: Say yes, she won't let go. Do it for me Rafe, please, for the sake of our friendship.

Rafe: People will

Danny: People will always talk about things they shouldn't, and back than you didn't really give a thing about what they were saying…

Rafe: I am going back and fight if this is not going to work out and if I think there is a better place for me then

Evelyn: So you stay voluntarily?

Rafe: Yes, I ll call Doolittle as soon as I find a phone.

Evelyn: Than do it right now as this is our new home.

_She stops in front of a wooden mansion that saw better days but Danny's eyes are lighting as he sees the hidden beauty._

Danny: That's wonderful, even more beautiful than I expected Evelyn you really have a sense for investing money that's incredible help me out of the car.

Rafe: Wow! That is an amazing house. You really bought that one?

Evelyn: Yes, there is a lot to do but there are the weekends and evenings and we have friends. I also bought the neighboring 100 acres with only 2 little wooden houses on it.

Rafe: Are you crazy? Why do did you do that for?

Danny: You can listen to her "after the war plans" later, she sold her Grandma`s old farm in Kentucky as she wants to stay here and not in that conservative area where everybody would probably not be happy to accept our living arrangements.

Evelyn: What do you have to loose Rafe? Reputation? Believe me in days like this reputation is lost everywhere, there are winners and losers and we have already lost enough.

Danny: She is right Rafe!

Rafe: You two are, lets go inside and have a look around. Maybe we can make something out of it, it is big and has a lot of character.

Evelyn: That's the Rafe I know.

_Evelyn helps Danny out of the car._

Evelyn: Sandra already helped me to decorate the nursery, its yellow like the sun and will do for both.

Danny: I hope it's a girl

Rafe: And I hope it's a boy, we need men.

Evelyn: Why?

Rafe: Maybe the war goes on for longer than you think.

Evelyn: I am not giving birth to a child that I might loose to such a crazy war, how can you say something like that?

Rafe: You might not have a chance Evelyn.

_Rafe goes down to the beach_

Evelyn: Danny where did he get this miserable?

Danny: He saw a lot in Europe he didn't tell you and we saw a lot where we were, he is thinking a lot and gives himself a lot of trouble that he lost you.

Evelyn: But he didn't loose me.

Danny: He wishes this child would be his.

Evelyn: Danny, you know that I am happy that it's yours

Danny: Really?

_Evelyn kisses him instantly_

Evelyn: Yes, I love you so much Danny, more than you know and I told you that before you went on this crazy mission. You are a wonderful man, loving and caring and I am having your child.

Danny: Maybe that's what Rafe is afraid of, that we are closer than you two ever were and that he might loose when all this is over, when the

Evelyn: We have to help him, please I love but I love him also in a different way. I never imagined this would happen to me but it has and this is a chance for us to be happy, so please help me to help him if this makes sense.

Danny: Hey that is what I do all the time, he is my best friend, he needs his confidence back, that is important right now and we have to give it to him.

Evelyn: The baby will give it to him as well, Doolittle needs you and I have to work at the hospital he will be like you a full time father.

Danny: Do you have a name? I mean we never talked about it but I am fine with everything, really, I just want it to be healthy.

Evelyn: For a boy Daniel Raphael and for a girl Deborah Raphaela.

Danny: Wow, these sound pretty good to me.

Evelyn laughs: Named after the two men I love most in the whole wide world and by the way, I will list your name on the birth certificate so that the little one inside gets your last name. Agreed?

Danny: Of course, would you ever consider marrying me?

Evelyn: That wasn't very romantic but yes I would if Rafe gets better and maybe later if its necessary, why?

Danny: Just so!

_Rafe looks up from the beach seeing his best friend together with the woman he loves more than everything else in the world but has to share now. "Stupid war" he mutters to himself._

Evelyn looks at Danny: Come on inside, I ll show you around

_They wander from room to room, Danny is fascinated by everything Evelyn is saying and from the picture she is painting of the future._

Danny: A lot of work but the bedrooms, kitchen and nursery are in a good condition.

Evelyn: Miller helped me before he had to go to Europe, haven't heard from him since, I don't know if something happened to him, nobody knows.

Danny: That's why you insisted we all

Evelyn: I knew you had to do the mission in Japan, after all that happened to us that day after all the people that we lost, close friends, neighbors. Going back to Europe now wouldn't make any sense. I know the war is not over but you can do better in staying here, training the man, trying things without risking your life.

_Rafe is walking up from the beach_

Evelyn: Hey come in!

Rafe: Coming!

Evelyn: Do you like it? Do you like what we have done with this place so far?

Rafe: It needs work, this is far from finished you know that.

_Evelyn looks at Rafe, this isn't the man she fell in love with, the glowing optimist that made everything work, knowing that only one thing will bring him back to her she leans towards him and starts kissing him for minutes until she realizes his grin. _

Evelyn: Better? Are you feeling it now?

Rafe smiles: Yes!

Danny: You are so typical, you have to share her with me but she is yours too. She is our woman, ok? That includes you, got that finally Lt?

Rafe: Yes, I know but didn't we share everything? Don't you think it's a bit much? I mean back there we shared a bed, food, cigarettes and when we were children we shared food and toys and before Evelyn we

Danny laughs: Well yes we share a lot, always have been.

Rafe: See

Danny: Good than that s agreed because I am not giving her up and I don't want to fight you for her.

Rafe: True, I really hate hitting you. You learned so much from me.

Danny laughs:

Rafe: Why did you buy a house that big Evelyn if its only the 3 of us? Or do you expect

Evelyn: Well I hope that you don't expect that we only have one child.

Rafe blushes: No

Evelyn: See and because I am thinking about the possibility of opening a hotel after the war, with guest houses. Goose would make a really good surf instructor and you could fly people around to show them the islands together with maybe opening an airline that operates daily flights from LA San Francisco to Hawaii. This land is so beautiful, I think more people should come here to see it. Don't you think?

Rafe: That is a really fantastic idea. You really thought, when wow Evelyn you think like a man.

Danny: Do you like her plans?

Rafe: Yes, when the war is over, I could still be a pilot and I wouldn't have to worry about not being cool and handsome, I could still fly, I would still wear a sexy uniform this could be great.

Danny: You will never be an outsider again as part of this family, you are a pilot and you stay a pilot only that after the war it will be more fun to fly people from one end to another, give them a good time and you have a certain charm to entertain them you always had that. It will come back, believe me.

Rafe: Well, I certainly do.

_Evelyn is switching on the Radio_

_Radio: News, Americans landed on the French Coast of the Normandy, Germans backed down…_

Evelyn: Did you hear that?

Danny: Yes! Yes, its happening!

Rafe: We have a chance, now we really have a chance and the war could be over soon. My god its really working, I cant believe it.

Evelyn: Oh yes we have and you do need to make a call, you promised that before I haven't forgotten that you are not going back.

Rafe: But I

Danny: You promised Rafe!

_Evelyn kisses him again whispering_

Evelyn_:_ Do it for me and the child, the next one could be yours my darling.

_Rafe is taking the phone_

- Doolittle

- Sir this is Lt Rafe McCauley calling, I just wanted to say

- Yes, I am listening

- I am thanking you for your generous offer to stay here and train men like me that you personally chose to fight but, I mean and what I am saying is that

- You are accepting my offer or do you want to go back to Europe?

- Yes Sir, yes I do accept the offer to stay here if you really want me to otherwise, I am at your service Sir.

- Good so noted and I really want you to stay McCawley, you are an excellent pilot and the men will look up to you.

- Thank you Sir.

- Is Evelyn anywhere near you?

- Yes Sir!

- May I speak to her?

- Yes Sir!

_Evelyn takes the phone_

- James Doolittle its so nice to talk to you again. I hope you are well.

- Evelyn, its good to talk to you and yes I am well.

- You did an excellent job over there protecting the two men I love most in this world.

- Thank you, I did what I could, I hope that I will see you in our offices too.

- Me? Sir, I am not a soldier I am just a nurse.

- From what, Major Jackson told me you are a brave woman with good ideas and a strong sense for other people, we both agreed that your ideas might be very valuable in order to win this war so I hope you accept my offer to come over and have a look at some documents.

- Thank you, Sir I will do that.

- Evi, is dinner ready yet? I am about to starve

- Yes, in about 30 minutes.

- I ll be home in about an hour, get the barbeque ready.

- James, we will do our best.

_Evelyn hangs up the phone and both men stare at her._

Rafe: Why is Doolittle asking about dinner and why are you calling him James?

Danny: You did not tell him about our arrangement, or did you?

Evelyn: I did invite him to stay with us, he lost his wife in Britain didn't you know that?

Rafe: What? No, he never said anything to me about that.

Evelyn: The reason why he did send you to Britain was that he wasn't allowed to go, his wife British and didn't want to get evacuated to America, she stayed with the children at her parent's house. Apparently it was hit by a German bomb and everybody inside was killed. He hasn't heard from her and the officials say that they are not able to confirm who died in that house but they think it's highly likely that his wife, his two kids and his parents in law were in there at the time.

Danny: Oh my god that is so horrible. Why didn't he tell us?

Rafe: Evelyn, why did he tell you and not us? Do you have an explanation for that?

Evelyn: I am a woman and a nurse, he told me once, I am also a very good listener. I renovated one of the wooden houses for him together with Miller during the time you guys were away. See that little cottage down at the beach? He needs a family, he really does need a family, we all do in times like this, stick together and comfort each other when we need it the most.

Danny: You are a wonderful woman Evelyn Johnson, I always knew that.

Evelyn: Thank you but I thought that I owe that to him, he took good care of both of you, you are still here and alive. And he is a really nice guy, charming and pleasant, it will be nice having him around.

Rafe: He is nice but now he is living here and we still have to work with him and

Evelyn: Technically yes he is living here but he is ok with it.

Danny: He is not (nervous)

Evelyn: No he is not I just said that, he thinks that these are special circumstances and he thinks highly of both of you.

Danny: Oh good, I am relieved to hear that, lets lit the barbeque.

Rafe: By the way when is your

Evelyn: Oh you mean when our baby will be born?

Danny: Yes, that's what he means.

Evelyn: Anytime soon!

Rafe: And you are not at the hospital, why the hell, are you not down there?

Evelyn: I have you two now and I am working at the hospital during the day but you could do me a favor and lit the grill, set the table and I am going into the kitchen to make some salad. Steaks are in the fridge, corn in the cellar with other things. Get whatever you like I think I stocked quite generously.

Danny: You should sit down.

Rafe: He is right 100 percent.

Evelyn: Hey, I am pregnant not ill don't you treat me that way only because you came home. Danny so something useful and cut the potatoes, carrots and onions, after that the pineapples and coconuts.

Danny: But I am still

Evelyn: You might not be good on your feet but your hands are working fine and you did want to help me a minute ago.

_Evelyn slaps Rafe and then kisses him again and again until he is out of breath._

Rafe: Evelyn, what did you do that for?

Evelyn: I love you Rafe McCawley and you will be a great father together with Danny and now snap in, I want the Rafe that I fell in love with not the over cautious, insecure, offended, jealous guy. Got that? Or what else do I have to do?

Rafe smiles: Yes, sorry!

_For the first time since he left for Europe, he kisses and then he storms away with a big smile on his face._

Danny: You got him back, that's the guy I knew back home. That is Rafe, my best friend.

Evelyn: Yes that is him, are you jealous?

Danny: No, but do I really have to cut these?

Evelyn: Oh yes but as you are outside you can show Rafe how to lit on the grill?

Danny: Can't do.

Evelyn: Why?

Danny: He showed me back when we were kids.

_Evelyn laughs and starts making salad for the crew, pouring fresh juice into jugs, admiring the view out of her kitchen window._

_On the porch_

_Rafe comes back from the forest, his arms full of wood for the barbeque._

Rafe: She loves me, she really loves me and she loves you and the baby and

Danny: She does, are you happy that you are not going back to Europe?

Rafe: Yes, yes I am most definitely and I have ideas what if some of your pilots don't carry bombs but leaflets and parcels with groceries?

Danny: You mean for the people that are

Rafe: Yes, I have been rescued by a French fisherman; he was a nice guy and told me that most of the French fight on our side. They hate Hitler as much as we do but you already knew that.

Danny: Ok but

Rafe: Let me finish, know that we need to keep their spirits up and help wherever we can, we need to assure them that we will be there, we will help them free France and end the war. We need their help not only to rescue us when we have no contact to our troops but, Danny he told me that they are always blowing up little things, like ammunition depots and train tracks. These parcels, we could back all kinds of things into them. After 3 long years of fighting the people that still believe in their country, the people that never gave up we need them.

Danny: I agree and think we should talk to Doolittle about it.

Rafe: Yes, in England I talked to a guy from Prague and he told me that he knows Germans that plan an attack on Hitler. I couldn't believe it but he told me its true, these people are high ranking officers and they see that what he is doing is insane. The guy also told me that many are just too afraid to stand up against the system because everyone is spying on everybody, you cannot be sure who to trust anymore. So in the end everybody only tries to survive they know it's wrong we need to give them something, we need to give them hope, we need to pack those parcels with books, food, medicine and letters.

Danny: We have to talk to Doolittle, we really have to talk to Doolittle because when the war ends we have to build up a new country and we can only do that if they trust us, if they knew we were never against them personally.

Rafe: Yes and we have to convince the president.

Danny: Yes the sooner they know that we are there to help them and fight for them the better. Hitler s propaganda wont do a thing to them and they might do things we need them to do in order to get results faster if they believe us.

Rafe: The sooner this war is over, the sooner we can start doing business and work for ourselves. This could be a real success and I really love Hawaii it's never cold and its smells wonderful, it's a great place to live and don't you love that you don't need winter coats?

Danny: Yes

Rafe: And I know I shouldn't say that but all the women are beautiful, its like an ongoing summer dream, its

Danny: Lit the grill Rafe!

Rafe: Aye, aye Lt Walker

_Danny goes back inside, smiling knowing that Rafe is back, his best friend is back and will never go away. He starts cutting everything until_

Danny: Evelyn, I am ready

Evelyn: Good, coming

_Evelyn comes out of the pantry balancing a huge tablet._

Danny: Evelyn don't

_Rafe runs inside taking it away from her_

Rafe: Evelyn you should not do things like that, what about the baby?

Evelyn: I know this might be a bit too heavy, it's kicking me.

_Both men are touching her belly._

Rafe: Wow I can feel it.

Danny: Wow, maybe Rafe is right and you will give birth to a new football hero.

_Rafe laughs_

Danny: Evelyn, Rafe is right, please be careful and ask us for help if you need it.

Evelyn: Ok, you set the table and start putting meat on the grill I just pick up the cooler from the kitchen to put some beer in it.

Rafe: Beer?

Evelyn: Beer for you guys and pina colada for me and the girls

Danny. What is

Evelyn: Oh its coconut, pineapple juice and rum but because I am pregnant I am not using rum but fresh orange juice and a bit of lime and then I am going to change into something nicer.

Rafe: Some things never change and that

Danny: That's good, don't you think that she is the most stunning girl you have ever seen even if she is pregnant?

Rafe: She is the one hell of a woman, cheers.

Danny: Cheers!

_10 minutes later Doolittle arrives_

Doolittle: Hey anybody there? Rafe, Danny?

Rafe: We are at the back on the porch or more like terrace. Barbeque is lit and ready Sir.

Doolittle: Mr McCawley

Rafe: Sir

Danny: Sir, welcome home.

Doolittle: Thank you guys, where is

Evelyn: I am here, where are Red, Goose and the others?

Doolittle: They thought it would be nice to have a night out.

Evelyn: So it's only the four of us. That is ok, I ll take the leftovers to the hospital tomorrow if we have any.

Doolittle: Indeed, marvelous idea.

Evelyn: Good, can I please have your plate and Ill put some salad on it.

Doolittle: Thank you!

Rafe: Beer?

Doolittle: Absolutely!

Danny: Sir.

Doolittle: Thanks, how are you Danny?

Danny: Better Sir, better every day.

Doolittle: Are you coming tomorrow?

Danny: Of course Sir, I will however take a day off when Evelyn

Doolittle: Permission already granted.

Danny: Sir?

Dolittle: Yes?

Danny: Rafe had a good suggestion, I mean we could convince the people living in the war areas in Europe to help us.

Doolittle: I am listing son.

_Rafe explains the plan while Evelyn serves the food and sits down herself._

Doolittle: That's a good plan Rafe McCawley.

Rafe: Thank you Sir.

Doolittle: When we are here at home, please call me James Rafe.

Evelyn: James.

Doolittle: Yes, Evelyn, what do you think?

Evelyn: I think it is a great idea and we should do our best to support those who plan attacks against major Nazis or other enemies together with our agents. I have talked to Sandra, she has relatives in France and Russia and she told me that the system works because nobody knows who is good or bad. Neighbors spying at each other because they think if they don't do it others will and they could be spied on and than killed because they may be against this war. Only a few cover for others and help them to hide or leave the country.

Doolittle: So we have to find trustworthy people, convince them that in an emergency we protect them or at least try and that this is all for a good cause.

Danny: Sir I mean James

Doolittle: Yes Danny?

Danny: My father's relatives are Jewish and he told me once that they are living in Britain and the northern part of Germany, do you think they

Doolittle: They are in great danger and what you have heard is true and was confirmed by our agents, the Nazis are killing Jews in camps, from what I have heard is that they are killing not 10s not 100s but 100.000s of Jews. They are killing everybody that is handicapped, homosexual a thief or prisoner. They shoot them, they use gas and the people in camps live like animals, they take everybody and only those survive who can proof that they are of Ayran race or who were able to leave the country before. They also shoot children and kill babies that are only days old.

Danny: That's terrible and unbelievable I am

Doolittle: Some could escape, others are protected by brave people like Evelyn mentioned that are risking their own lives to do the right thing.

Danny: Have you ever been?

Doolittle: Yes, when I was on honeymoon with my wife. Europe is wonderful and as soon as the war is over I ll try to find my family. Italy with all the old buildings and Germany the beer there is even better than in England and the food and castles and baths, Europe has so much to offer it's a shame so many things are getting destroyed now. I guess in the end we just have to rebuild it but it wont be easy.

Rafe: Evelyn told us about your family, maybe they could escape there is always hope. While I was in England some of the guys told me that they brought their families to villages far away in the Scottish Highlands.

Doolittle: I thought about that too and parents in-law, they have a cottage near St. Andrew University, that is near Edinburgh in Scotland. If they were there why haven't I heard from them?

Rafe: Because mail never gets through and they think something might have happened to you.

_Evelyn hugs him whispering that in these days all we need is a little bit of hope._

Doolittle: Yes and boys like the two you managed to catch. By the way food is wonderful, so delicious and fresh.

Evelyn: Thank you.

Doolittle: Are you considering marrying one of these guys?

Evelyn: Only when it's absolutely necessary, you are not sending them away any time soon?

Doolittle: No, I intend to keep my promise so does Major Jackson. This task force is intended to end the war as soon as possible, that's why we need you, all of you.


	4. Chapter 4

**_3 Years later, at the same place_**

Evelyn: Raphaela where are you?

Raphaela: I am outside mommy.

Evelyn: Who is with you?

Raphaela: Quack, Quack.

Evelyn: That's ok darling you can stay there. Keep an eye on the little one Goose.

Goose: Don't worry Evi.

Danny: She is our little beauty girl and a surfer already.

Rafe: She is fantastic, she is so brave and fearless.

Evelyn: She is and we are still together are we? You didn't want to stay remember?

Rafe: Yes, my god I would have missed all this, it's unbelievable.

Evelyn: Yes, can you believe it?

Rafe: No but I have to because you are here and the kids are here.

_Baby crying_

Evelyn: Our Master is crying I have to feed him. Excuse me for a moment.

Rafe: I am so proud that we have Daniel, he will be a great man. On day he will get all this together with Raphaela, everything we do we, everything we create, everything we build we build our children, for the next generation.

Danny: Yeah, 3 against 2 good ratio for the team.

Rafe: That is so true, I talked to Doolittle. He told me that we can have the planes for free.

Danny: Which ones?

Rafe: All standing at Honolulu Airport, the Army wants to get rid of them.

Danny: Wow, that's amazing!

Evelyn: Who is doing the painting?

Danny: Goose and Red will do that and Goose is already building surfboards together with Kea and Hano.

Evelyn: Great, Lani helped me with the food today, isn't it good? Taste it, come on taste it.

_Evelyn gives Rafe and Danny a bite to eat_

Rafe exciting: It's not good Evelyn, it's great, amazing we will have a fantastic start. From what I have heard people start to take holidays again especially after all what happened, what they need is to go back to life.

Danny: Yes and as I am the one that looks at the financials and Rafe you are the one together with Red that looks after the machines. Evelyn you and the girls cooking and sewing to make everybody happy, I have a feeling we got something here.

Evelyn: It's going to be great, a bright future is lying ahead of us.

Danny: You are a great business woman Evelyn, I have to admit.

Rafe: Yes, despite that the public demands woman to go back and give the jobs back to their men, I think that Evelyn is pretty good at what she is doing why should we stop her?

Evelyn: Hey you couldn't even if you tried, that's the reason why I chose Hawaii to have more freedom.

Danny: You know that I always thought you are fantastic, you invent new things on a day to day basis and you are so creative; otherwise we wouldn't be here, having Daniel and Raphaela.

_Rafe looks into the sky, looks south east_

Red: I can visit Betty everyday…

Evelyn: Yes we know how much you loved her, we miss her as well.

Doolittle: Hey guys what about me?

Evelyn: You sit down and rest, you did your job and now you can retire.

Doolittle: Retire? Are you joking Evelyn? Now the fun part starts.

Evelyn: Retire from the Army I meant, Washington is far away and after all don't your kids want to have another lifestyle here in Hawaii after you found them?

Doolittle: Well they have to adjust but I sure could convince my wife to come, 2 weeks and she asked me if you would mind help Evelyn.

Evelyn: I sure wouldn't mind help, I am so happy for you, the beach house is lovely and we will separate it further from the guest houses.

Rafe: The kids will love the pool.

Red: Too bad Betty can't see all of this and Miller and…

Danny: I know we have lost many people but we also made new friends, the war is over and Hawaii is a pretty good place to start all over again. Its sunny and warm you don't have to worry that something like this will ever happen again after we made peace. We will made sure of that, all of us because we have seen what war means and how it destroys people so we will fight for the freedom of all the people who want to live a life like ours..

Evelyn looks at Red: And you have …

_Barbara is walking up the stairs and sits down, she pours Red a glass of lemonade. _

Barbara: You have me now, remember, here drink that

Red smiling: Yes thank you, but I never forget her.

Rafe: Nobody will do that but its ok to move on, to live.

Danny: I will never understand why Goose is in love with Sandra. She is so conservative and righteous at times, I don't get it.

_Barbara laughs and looks at Evelyn_

Evelyn: I do, he can do what he wants and Sandra loves to be home. Or here in the kitchen and cook the whole time its different than the relationship we have but that's the secret every relationship is different.

Rafe: Exactly!

_Both Danny and Rafe kiss Evelyn on the cheek_

Doolittle: You know that this is against any convention that exists.

Danny: Yep but Hawaii is different.

Rafe: Exactly!

_Goose is on the beach with little Raphaela showing her how to find sand dollars. He is telling her his dreams of being the best surfer in the world, the legends Hano told him about the island and about his idea to open a shop only for surfers._

**_Present Day _**

_After a few years Goose the shop opens, his surf-shop becomes the best in Hawaii fulfilling his dream with Sandra by his side. _

_Red married Barbara although he was never able to forget his Betty. He died at the age of 75 on her grave being 20 in his heart hoping she would be welcoming him on the stairs of heaven._

_James Doolittle worked for the government until he retied. He stayed in Hawaii together with his wife and kids. Despite working for Washington and travelling around the world Doolittle told his son on his death bed that having met Rafe, Evelyn and Danny was the best thing that ever happened in his life._

_Major Jackson served the country until his death in Vietnam where his last words were: Evelyn would have saved me._

_He is buried next to James Doolittle and his wife at the same little cemetery next to Red and Betty._

_Danny, Evelyn and Rafe continued their relationship, establishing their hotel as being the best of all 5 star hotels in the USA. They now own the second biggest airline in the country and are still proud parents to Daniel and Raphaela who took over the family business when they were old enough together with their partner's children and friends. People like Al Goose's son, Jim Doolittle Matt Jackson and Andy Winkle, who knew how precious life and friendships are and that only if you treasure them, hold on to the memories of generations you can create an even brighter future._


End file.
